Loving
by AW555
Summary: From the maker of Stalking, here is the long awaited sequel, Loving. Kagome couldn’t believe her luck. God must have had a good day because he was certainly being wonderful to her. Not only had Sesshomaru called her out of hiding, but also she was actuall


AW555 : Oh my gosh, thank you guys soooo much for your reviews on Stalking. It in itself did better then what I got from 5 chapters in some of my stories. I was so happy you guys liked it that I've been really inspired to make a sequel for you guys. Again, thank you guys so much for showing me how much you liked it. You don't know how much that meant to me. I've been in a good mood all day because of it. Well here's your sequel.

Disclaimer : I don't own Sesshomaru (wish I did Drools him and Naraku . ) or Kagome, or any other Inu Yasha characters I use. I also don't own Inu Yasha the show. I do own a pretty blue watch though…I like my pretty blue watch…

Story

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. God must have had a good day because he was certainly being wonderful to her. Not only had Sesshomaru called her out of hiding, but also she was actually living with him! In his nice big castle, though her main job there was to entertain Rin since there wasn't much else to do.

To her surprise, Jaken didn't make much fuss over Kagome being there. Though Kagome figured he was just happy he got rid of Rin. She couldn't figure out why he hated Rin so much because she was just such a cutey.

What time she didn't spend with Rin, she spent with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would call her into his study for 3 hours everyday. They talked about their pasts, their childhoods, their dreams, and surprisingly to Kagome, their fears. She couldn't help but laugh at it when she thought about Sesshomaru's main fear, spiders.

Of all the things the demon lord could fear, spiders. He could kill an army with his one arm, but yet he wouldn't touch a spider. Could that be why he didn't like to fight Naraku? That must be why Naraku was able to suck him into his body that one time….

Kagome looked at her watch. It was 1:00 P.M. time to go see Sesshomaru. Kagome walked down the many halls and corridors till she came to Sesshomaru's Study. She knocked and waited for him to call her in.

Kagome had been at his castle for a month and Sesshomaru was falling hard for her. She was perfect with children and thus would make a good mother for his pups. She would take in any stray child and keep them as her own. Look at Rin; Rin had started calling Kagome momma the first week Kagome was here. Kagome played with Rin, taught Rin manners, and was now schooling Rin. Were all humans so accepting or was it just Kagome?

Maybe that was what drew his father to Inu Yasha's mother. The fact that Inu Yasha's mother did not fear or tremble beneath Inu Taishou, but accepted him as her equal just as Kagome did to him. He had always said he would not be like his father and fall for a human woman but he had failed. He had not only fallen for a human but in the next ten minutes was going to ask her to go to a ball where he would ask her to be his mate.

"Come in," he called out to her.

Kagome walked in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"What are we going to do today Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she stared at him.

"Well Kagome today our meeting will be cut short." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why?" Kagome cocks her head to the side.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would be my date tonight at a ball that I am required to throw every year. If you accept then you will need to get a dress and get ready. Do you accept?" Sesshomaru asked her.

It took Kagome a minute to take all he said in then she nodded.

"Of course I'll go with you. It would be an honor," Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru smiled lightly.

"Good, ALIYA (A-le-yuh) OCEANA (O-she-on-uh)," Sesshomaru called for two of his servants.

Two female water demons walked into the study. One had dark blue hair and green eyes. She was about 5,6 and wore a green robe. The other demon was the exact opposite. She had light green hair and blue eyes. She was the same height but wore a blue robe. They both bowed as they stood beside Kagome in front of the desk.

"How may we serve you Lord Sesshomaru?" the one with dark blue hair asked.

"Aliya, I want you and Oceana to take Kagome and buy her a dress for the ball. Then, I want you to get her ready for the ball. I expect to see her in my study at 6:00 o-clock exactly." Sesshomaru ordered the girls.

Aliya and Oceana nodded and grabbed Kagome before rushing her out of his study and down the halls and corridors.

"Ooooh, you are sooo lucky. Lord Sesshomaru is taking you to the ball! I would do anything to go to the ball with him. He is sooo dreamy," Oceana sighed dreamily.

Aliya rolled her eyes,

"Ignore her, she's had a crush on him forever." Aliya told Kagome.

Kagome nodded, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Why, we are taking you to the village to get a dress made for you silly. Did you not listen to what Lord Sesshomaru said?" Oceana said.

Five Hours Later

Kagome walked slowly to Sesshomaru's study. She was very nervous about this all. What if the other demons didn't like her? Would they try to do anything to her? Kagome sighed and knocked on the study's door.

"Come in," Sesshomaru called to her.

Kagome walked in and Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful. (Here's where you can find her dress http/ She wore a bright red dress with red gloves on her hands to match it. Her eyelids were covered with blue eyeliner and her lips were colored a dark red. There was also a pink tent to her cheeks.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome. Kagome gasped as she got a full view of him. He wore a white button up shirt with brown pants that clung to him very nicely. Kagome blushed and looked up at him.

"You look very beautiful tonight Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Thank you, you look good too," Kagome replied, blushing harder.

Sesshomaru put his arm out for her to accept, which she did, and they began their walk to the ballroom. Kagome gasped as they walked in. The room was huge. The ceiling was arched up into a curve. It was decorated with pictures of angels and chandeliers hung down. There had to be at least 200 demons in the room. The demons all looked up as the two walked into the room.

"NOW PRESENTING LORD SESSHOMARU AND HIS LOVELY MATE LADY KAGOME," the announcer yelled to the crowd.

Kagome's blush intensified as she looked up questioningly at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't look at her but pulled her into the crowd as the music started to play. They danced for hours, the fox trot, the waltz, and even just slow dancing. Finally, Sesshomaru pulled her away from the crowd and to one of the tables that aligned the ballroom walls. Sesshomaru sat Kagome down as he motioned for a servant to bring them something to drink.

"Sesshomaru, why did that man call me your mate?" Kagome asked as she stared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed and glared at someone in the crowd. That someone smiled innocently at Sesshomaru and waved.

"Because a dear friend of mine had to make sure that I'd do this. Kagome, will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome's eyes widened, "B-be your mate?" Kagome stuttered.

Sesshomaru nodded, scared that she would say no. "If you don't then it's o-"

"Of course, I would love to be your mate," Kagome replied as she threw herself into his arms.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he nuzzled her neck. That was a night to remember.

"And that's the story of me and your father and how we became mates," Kagome told her four children.

"Awww that's so sweet mom I didn't know dad could be so considerate," her eldest daughter, Sheome (She-o-may) cooed.

Her eldest son stuck out his tongue and made a face. "That's stupid and mushy. Who would want a mate anyway. Plus, girls are nasty, they have cooties." the eight year old boy said.

Kagome giggled and ruffled up his hair, "You won't be saying that in four years Alex,"

"Oh yes I will," Alex argued back.

"But mommy how were we made then?" her youngest child, Dameon (Day-me-un) asked.

Kagome blushed a bright red, "Um, that's a story your father will have to tell you when you get older,"

Sheome smirked and giggled as she took her younger siblings outside to play. Kagome could hear Alex tell them how the stork brings the baby as they ran into the gardens. She smiled and leaned back into her chair. Kagome and Sesshomaru now had four children, two boys and two girls.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and nuzzled the mark on her neck.

"Just like their mother, so quizzical,"

"You'll think quizzical when you have to explain to them where babies come from," Kagome smirked up at her mate.

"Well I think I have a few years to get ready for that," Sesshomaru said, "talking about babies why don't we go make some?" he asked with a perverted smirk.

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru dragged her into their bedroom. Jaken and Rin would take care of the kids while they were gone. They had no more worries about life.


End file.
